Colors
by Anaploufette
Summary: Une île, une couleur, une fille, une force, un démon, un paresseux, une mer, un danger, une injustice, un gouvernement, une révolution, une solitude, une famille, un ennemi, du sang, une aventure, un ami, une blague, un rire, un poulet, une flamme, une légende, une noirceur, une arme, un méchant, un gentil, un pirate, une liberté, un amour, la mort.
1. Prologue

Petit message de moi, ceci est une réécriture de l'ancien prologue de cette histoire. Je vais sûrement réécrire les autres car je les trouve beaucoup trop différents de mes nouveaux et pour cause, mon style d'écriture a bien changé ! Ne soyez pas choqués en lisant le chapitre suivant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la même chose mais ça s'améliore au fil du temps (on va dire ça). Voilà voilà ... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires (un peu comme une drogue en fait). Et je vous retrouve dans mes prochains écrits ! VIVE ONE PIECE !  
(ha et je vous préviens, l'équipage arrive dans longtemps hein mais faut pas abandonner pour autant !) Mangez, lisez des mangas, dormez bien et amusez-vous !

 **Chapitre réécrit le 1/04/18**

 **Gut zu lesen**

* * *

Un entrechoquement doux et apaisant parvient calmement à mes petites oreilles mouillées. De fins grains chatouillent ma peau blanchâtre tandis que mon œil droit s'ouvre brusquement, blessant ainsi son iris avec les rayons brûlants du soleil. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il agit de la sorte et c'est embêtant parce que j'aime l'idée de pouvoir contrôler mon corps. Cependant, lorsqu'il le fait habituellement, je n'ai pas mal à mon iris à cause du soleil, parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Non il n'y a pas de soleil dans ma chambre, il y a un plafond, des murs, des lampes (mais elles sont éteintes), un lit, un sol ... Mais pas de soleil, ni de grains chatouilleurs et encore moins d'eau nettoyeuse d'oreilles. Définitivement non.  
C'est en levant ma deuxième paupière que j'ai pu découvrir une gigantesque plage. _What the fuck ?_ Je me suis dit. Pas que je n'aime pas les plages ou la mer, mais aux dernières nouvelles hier j'étais dans mon lit, dans ma chambre, dans ma maison et dans mon département qui se trouvent être loin, très loin des littoraux.  
La question du "je suis putain d'où ?" s'est alors posée.  
Ici il n'y a personne. Et c'est étrange parce que sur des plages aussi chaudes il y a toujours du monde. Le monde n'est donc pas là, mais la jungle effrayante si. Je passe les détails de la folie intérieure qui mange mon organisme puisqu'elle prendrait trop de temps à décrire et que je n'ai pas la patience de m'y abandonner. Je suis le monde et je suis perdue. La carte est pourtant simple: à ma droite l'océan, à ma gauche des arbres terriblement nombreux et grands, et en face de moi le sable.  
J'ai fait "la plouf"et la mélodie joyeusement directive a attrapé mon destin à deux mains pour le pointer tout droit sur la forêt. Drôle de hasard !  
Bien que la peur me tiraillait chaque partie de chaque cellule de mon corps, que mon cerveau se dissociait pour prendre le contrôle du côté gauche de lui-même et ainsi m'envoyer d'énormes signaux "d'alerte danger" et que mes jambes se mouvaient d'elles-même (ce qui était visiblement une mode en ce moment dans mon corps) pour entamer une salsa endiablée, j'y suis allée.

Dans ce grand espace végétal, la lumière s'infiltrait maladroitement. Elle devenait alors agréable, comme une simple caresse. Tout semblait immense, vertigineux. Moi j'étais plutôt petite, néanmoins on ne se compare pas aux arbres. J'observais silencieusement, savourant les couleurs, dégustant la chaleur amicale, me droguant de l'air humide et corsé, vivant tranquillement, au rythme du vent soufflant les grosses feuilles des gros arbres.  
Un peuple de petits lapin jaunes passa, sautillant, en me fixant légèrement. Puis un fantastique ours turquoise se gratta le dos contre un tronc, le faisant bouger quelque peu. Ensuite une population de flamants verts me survola en criant à qui voulait l'entendre des bruits stridents et incompréhensibles. Enfin une association de gargantuesques antilopes violettes, de crocodiles roses de la taille d'une chose très grande et de minuscules lions oranges couru face à moi.  
Ce spectacle était incroyablement fantastique et me semblait plus que tout totalement irréel. Et pourtant non, ma vision n'était pas faussée. Mes yeux n'étaient pas face à une vision informatiquement erronée, mon petit nez sentait bel et bien le parfum pourtant improbable de la forêt saline et mes oreilles entendaient vraiment la vie animale alentour. _Impossible mais vrai._

Je me sentais comme une aventurière, découvrant un nouvel univers emplit d'animaux fantasmagoriques, dans un environnement inconnu et splendidement extraordinaire.  
Oui, vraiment extraordinaire.  
Et je savais que j'étais loin de tout et du monde, loin de ma famille et de mes repères, éloignée du réel au plus possible et proche d'un futur maladroitement incertain. Que j'allais sûrement me réveiller un jour ou une nuit encore plus loin d'ici, mais proche de l'ancien là-bas. Et que ce qui m'attendait au delà de cet étrange endroit était bien plus important que tout ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si je n'étais pas là où j'étais à présent. Je l'affirme, haut et fort, ancienne vie tu peux partir ! Ici je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et je ne t'oublie pas, je te conserve précieusement dans un recoin de mon cerveau, au chaud pour les soirs tristes où la solitude règnera prétentieusement et où ces souvenirs de toi me permettront de rester debout aussi longtemps que cette drôle de magie variable le voudra. Longue phrase, longue aventure.

Une larme chaque soir pour toi, suivie d'une promesse. Et l'aventure commence, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être.


	2. Salut c'est moi !

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire, ce chapitre peut paraître barbant mais il est important pour la suite, je sais que vous voulez vite qu' Annabeth rencontre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite elle a encore pleins d'aventures avant ça ! Bien je remerci mes 4 followers ça fait plaisir merci BEAUCOUP ! Ensuite pour les dates de sortie ce sera un peu aléatoire... Je veillerais tout de même à ne pas dépasser plusieurs mois et au pire rappelez le moi et puis c'est les vacances alors j'ai tout mon temps libre (enfin presque) bref je vous laisse lire, c'était le petit message de l'auteure !

Disclaimer: inutile de vous dire que One Piece ne m'appartient pas on s'en doute ! Évidemment Annabeth est ma création donc bas les pattes !

* * *

Dos en compote, torticolis, courbatures et mal de crâne voilà comment je me réveillais ce matin, provoquant ainsi une mauvaise humeur inchangeable... Qui aurait pû croire que le sol d'une jungle et plus précisément les racines d'un arbre gigantesque n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit possible pour dormir ? L'endroit n'a pas changé, je suis toujours seule dans cette jungle entrain de délirer!

J'ai faim, j'ai soif et je veux rentrer chez moi seulement aucune de ces actions ne semblent pouvoir être effectuées, ou du moins la dernière. Cependant je me lève non sans pousser un gémissement de douleur ressemblant plus au grognement d'un phoque défoncé à la marijuanas. Je marche à la recherche d'un coin d'eau potable et de quelqu'un par la même occasion... Les animaux me dévisagent puis, remarquant qu'ils se rassemblent à un endroit précis je décide de les suivre. Derrière une espèce de gros mammouth, accompagnée d'un zèbre à rayures jaunes et succédée d'une girafe aux tâches roses je me laisse guider par les bêtes, le décor commence peu à peu à changer tout comme la luminosité, en effet la végétation sauvage composée de grands buissons et d'immenses arbres est remplacée par un genre de jardin d'eden, le lieu est paradisiaque et je m'émerveille face à cette splendeur ! Soudain, comme débarrassée de tous mes soucis je me mets à courir en riant, j'escalade les arbres monte sur le dos des créatures qui ne semblent pas trop apprécier ce geste... Puis, à bout de souffle je me dirige vers les cascades afin de boire, l'eau douce et fraîche me fait du bien et je remarque toutes sortes d'arbres fruitiers dont je me dépêche de manger les fruits, affamée! Cependant les animaux ne semblent pas être du même avis et, un gros éléphant multicolore m'attrape par sa forte trompe, me soulevant, la tête en bas (ce qui manque de me faire vomir) et retourne à l'entrée de la jungle, non non NON je ne veux pas y retourner moi ! Je me débats pour lui faire lâcher prise mais ce n'est pas avec ma force de crevette que je vais réussir à y parvenir! Il me dépose délicatement et repart, me laissant seule au milieu de la forêt dans l'espoir que je me perde, malheureusement pour lui, j'ai un exellent sens de l'orientation et, ayant observé notre marche je me souviens parfaitement du chemin à prendre! Il ne me laisse pas le temps de le suivre mais s'il pense que je vais rester ici bien sagement c'est mal me connaître! En effet je suis extrêmement têtue et j'ai décidé que le grincheux et toute la faune de cette île m'acceptera!

J'y suis donc retournée tranquillement, marchant vers la plaine sous l'expression des animaux qui affichaient "t'es vraiment suicidère toi" sur leur face, m'arrachant un petit rire. En me voyant arriver, le grincheux revient à la charge, plus brusquement cette fois et me repose au milieu de la forêt, mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot!

J'essai donc différentes techniques: celle du Ninja où je m'introduis avec la plus grande discrétion, celle de l'infiltration où, grâce à ma très bonne imitation du cochon je me suis faite repérée dès mon premier grouinement, celle du déguisement où je me suis fondue dans le décor en me faisant passer pour un plante (mais une plante qui marche toute seule les a peut être surpris), pourtant , et je ne sais pourquoi, le grincheux réussissait toujours à me trouver (je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal...) et me balancer dans la forêt...

Maintenant j'attends la nuit pour pouvoir y retourner, les animaux sont presque tous endormis et je vais bientôt pouvoir y aller, oui c'est lâche, oui ça me correspond parfaitement. J'y vais, le bruit que provoque mes pas au frottement des hautes herbes casse le silence qui règne dans la plaine... Je passe désormais en mode "furtif", traversant promptement la surface pour grimper à un arbre. Avec succès, je me cale contre un singe afin d'avoir un peu de chaleur puisque les nuits sont froides, le chimpanzé me prend pour un nounours et me serre dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer, et je m'endors, bercée par l'animal...

* * *

Le lendemain est plus brutal, le singe étant déjà parti et le soleil haut dans le ciel, je me retrouve seule face à grincheux qui n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, oups? Furieux, il m'attrape (encore) mais cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je me redresse (avec difficulté), m'agrippant a sa trompe et je le regarde dans les yeux, il me fixe, nous nous fixons, l'atmosphère est tendue, personne n'ose bouger... Énervée par son ininterêt total pour ma personne je lui dis ce que je pense:

\- OY je veux rester ici moi ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas?! Je suis humaine MERDE ! Tu te prends pour qui? T'es un éléphant, t'es pas le roi DE PLUS tu me juges sans me connaître et ça c'est MAL MÔSIEUR ! Donc je me présente, je m'appelle Annabeth et je suis visiblement la seule personne polie ICI ! Alors j'exige, ouais t'as bien entendu, d'avoir ma place ici! BORDEL!

Une minute passe, puis le grincheux m'entraîne dans la forêt, beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude et repart... CROTTE! J'aimerai le suivre mais la végétation semble se mouvoir et former un barrage, je dois délirer?! Ahurie je reste longtemps là à ne rien faire, puis je m'assois plus confortablement et attends... Je ne sais pas ce que j' attends mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre... Je n'entends rien, le calme absolu, ironique pour une jungle infestée de bêtes sauvages! Et, au bout de ce qui me paraît des heures, je commence à percevoir des sons, les yeux fermés mes sens me semblent décuplés et cela m'effraie quelque peu... J'ai l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve ou une caméra cachée... À moins que l'on m'ai inscrite dans une télé réalité pourrie tout droit inspirée d'Hunger Games! Je ris seule à mes conneries, ce n'est pas impossible que je devienne folle... Soudain, reprenant ma concentration, je remarque du mouvement à quelques mètres de moi venant de ma droite, j'ouvre donc les yeux, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver le grincheux qui, grâce à mes précieux conseils, m'a finalement accepté, en se remettant en doute et en me léguant son poste de "roi"...

Ha bah non... Non, non, non, non, non... C'est pas lui... C'est un adorable tigre de deux mètres, avec de la bave qui sort de sa gueule aux dents éguisées... Et remplis de cicatrices sur tout le corps qui est là pour m'accueillir... J'en suis ravie ! Il grogne, je n'ose pas bouger, il avance, trop choquée je ne remarque pas qu'il lève sa patte en ma direction afin de me décapiter, je suis bloquée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors je ferme les yeux attendant le coup à venir comme une libération à ce moment angoissant, libération qui se trouve etre la mort... Funeste destin.. Je ne pensais pas mourir si vite, dans une télé réalité qui plus est... Que s'est il passé pour que les spectateurs votent contre moi (je suis si ennuyante?)?! Mais étonnamment le coup ne vint jamais, à la place un combat entre mon bourreau et le grincheux s'était installé, si violent que je me retrouve éjectée contre un arbre! L'éléphant me regarde rapidement puis me fait signe de déguerpir, sonnée, l'information prend du temps à monter à mon cerveau et lorsque je comprends, je me dépêche de me lever (me donnant au passage le tournis) et de courir afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de cette scène de guerre(et de la mort). Je cours longtemps, aussi vite que mon corps le peut adrénaline aidant, les branches me fouettent ardemment mes jambes, mon visage et mes bras les salissant de mon sang... Lorsque je m'arrête c'est pour reprendre mon souffle, je ne suis pas mauvaise en sport, seulement je déteste courir .

Je le sais, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, cette fois ci il est accompagné d'une menthe relieuse d'environ deux mètres aux mandibules tranchantes, prête elle aussi à me dévorer, décidément le public ne doit pas m'aimer...

Je repars donc en arrière, courant à en perdre haleine, criant comme une folle dans la forêt attirant sûrement tous les prédateurs de la jungle à mes trousses mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment... Je fonce sans savoir où je vais, accompagnée d'une vingtaine de monstre me poursuivant, je suis mal très mal... AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! La situation est presque amusante, je dis bien presque car la seule façon pour que je m'en sorte vivante est de retrouver le grincheux... Simple? Non. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il pourrait être, je pourrais me concentrer afin d'entendre des bribes de combats seulement je ne suis pas dans la meilleure posture possible puisque si je m'arrête je risque de me faire dévorer dans d'atroces souffrances que je ne souhaite pas connaître!

Une étrange tête surgit face à moi, un singe... Un singe enragé ... Rien que ça... Je pousse un hurlement de terreur et accélère la cadence à la recherche du grincheux.

Les minutes passent, le paysage défile, je m'essouffle mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes poursuivant qui semblent bien décidés à m'attraper! Je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler, je n'en peux plus ! Ma vue se trouble, ma tête tourne, mes jambes commencent à me lâcher petit à petit... Puis je tombe, n'ayant pas remarqué la crevasse, je suis stupide. Je vais mourir, c'est sûr.

On dit que lorsque l'on meurt on voit toute sa vie défiler devant sois, je dois être une exception puisque tout ce que j'aperçois c'est le ciel, des arbres et à mes côtés les bêtes qui elles n'ont plus n'avaient pas regardé leur route et vont désormais crever, paix à leur âme...

Personne ne sera au courant de mon décès, à moins que je fasse la une des journaux, je vois déjà le titre: "une jeune fille participant à une télé réalité est morte en tombant dans un trou", navrant, je désespère de moi même... Ma chute est longue, trop longue, mes hurlements et ceux des créatures déchirent l'air, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux aux alentours, je pris, lorsque vous vous rendez compte que vos secondes sont comptées et que tout ce qui vous rattache encore à la vie c'est l'espoir et encore... Vous priez, vous n'avez sûrement jamais prié, n'êtes jamais allé à la messe ou autre mais ce simple geste vous fait croire que vous allez vous en sortir, alors vous y croyez et vous vous y accrochez car ce maigre signe d'espoir est tout ce qui vous reste... Et étrangement cela fonctionne puisque ma chute s'est arrêtée tandis que les monstres s'écrasent au sol en un bruit sinistre.

Par miracle, un oiseau m'a rattrapé au vol, me retrouvant maintenant les pieds dans le vide, transportée rapidement par un genre de faucon gigantesque et majestueux! Je ne suis pas rassurée, pas du tout... J'ai le vertige et la probabilité que ce piaf soit là pour me protéger est mince, à coup sûr il me prend pour son casse croûte, cela commence à être répétitif ... Et lassant...

Je m'habitue peu à peu à la hauteur et observe plus sérieusement l'île, elle est séparée en deux, comme formée par deux îlots très grands... Le premier ressemble à une corne, le second, plus plat possède aussi un pic, les deux sont pourvus de la même végétation, enfin de ce que j'aperçois... J'ai dû tomber dans le passage entre les deux terres... Celui ci curieusement effrayant et si sombre que je n'arrive pas à distinguer un quelconque fond... J'en ai froid dans le dos...

Le faucon me repose finalement dans un nid, son nid... Beaucoup plus imposant que moi il est occupé par des bébés faucons, cela m'aurait étonnée qu'il n'y en ai pas, après tout il faut faire ça bien !

Les petits me fixent avec envie, je ne bouge plus, ma respiration se fait lente, cette fois je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir, le nid est trop haut pour que je saute puis de toute façon le faucon me rattraperait... Comment leur avouer que je ne suis pas comestible (enfin de mon point de vue) ? Cette fois ci mon sort semble être scellé...

* * *

Chapitre 1 FINI ! 2,182 mots j'en suis pas peu fière ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review sinon je vais être très triste et vous ne voudriez pas avoir ma tristesse sur la conscience non ? Trêve de bavardage je vous souhaite de joyeuses vacances et de bonnes fêtes ! Je pars écrit le prochain chapitre *motivée comme jamais* !

Review pour ma survie?


	3. Force?

YOOOOOOOOO C'EST MOI ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, le deuxième de cette histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews:

Lili: pour les personnages de One Piece, il y aura évidemment l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (parce que wallah!) et pour le reste je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis ^^' mais si vous avez des suggestions à me proposer je me ferais une joie d'introduire le personnage que vous souhaitez dans cette fic (même Bon Clay!)

: MERCIIIIIII ! Alors pour ce qu'il va se passer bah tu l'as juste en dessous ! (et oui c'est pratique!) à bientôt !

Donc ce chapitre fait 1200 mots, et peut paraitre un peu barbant mais c'est comme ça il est important dans l'histoire car ... FAUT LIRE SI TU VEUX LE SAVOIR ! je vous rassure mon état mentale va très bien... VOILA VOILA ! On se retrouve en bas :)

 **gut zu lesen**

* * *

Leurs yeux globuleux se posent sur moi, ils avancent désireux de gouter ma chaire, de me déchiqueter et de se battre pour se régaler de mon futur cadavre. Ça me dégoute, je tremble, ces petits sont trop grands, beaucoup trop grand à vrai dire, en y réfléchissant tout ici est différent, la végétation, les animaux ... Je ne sais quoi penser de tout ça mais ce n'est certainement pas le moment d'y réfléchir puisque ces bestioles n'en on rien à faire de mon avis et veulent juste (me) bouffer. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus de moi sans que je ne fasse aucun mouvement, je fais pitié sérieusement!

Reprenant mes esprits suite aux cris des bébés, je recule, recule jusqu'à toucher le bout du nid, seulement les fauconneaux ne s'arrêtent pas! Je décide alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, je regarde en bas, c'est si haut que j'en ai le vertige mais je ne me décourage pas, me retournant, je grimpe le plus vite possible sur le rebord du nid (n'oublions pas que les bêtes essaient toujours de me manger) et arrivée en haut, je me tiens debout hésitant encore a sauter. Je suis sûrement entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie... Les oiseaux se rapprochent de plus en plus de ma personne et, avant qu'un d'entre eux ne m'attrape avec son bec, me coupant tout de même profondément le bras déjà bien abimé, je saute. J'hurle, je déteste tout ce qui est "sensations fortes" et je dois dire que cette chute ne me laisse pas indifférente. Comme je m'en doutais la "maman faucon" est partie à ma poursuite, merde.

Pendant que je tombe lamentablement, des larmes coulent de mes yeux, se transformant vite en un torrent. Cette fois ci étrangement je la vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, ma famille mes amis, tout ce qui est en rapport avec ma vie d'avant, et One Piece, je ne saurais jamais la fin (pauvre de moi)...  
Curieusement le faucon ne me rattrape pas, il m'abandonne en repartant chasser une autre proie plus grosse, me laissant crever "en paix". Je ferme peu à peu mes yeux, me plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je me sens partir. Puis un choc, celui de mon corps entrant en contact avec la terre, je cris de douleur, le sol s'enfonce et cette fois ci je m'évanouis, je ne meurs pas.

* * *

Quel est ce bruit ? Il est si agaçant, et pourquoi c'est aussi sombre autour de moi, où suis-je ?

La luminosité revient peu à peu sans pour autant dominer l'endroit, j'y vois un peu mieux, cependant il n' y a rien a voir, étrange. Le lieu est comme flou il me parait infiniment grand et mystérieux, je me mets surprenamment à penser que je me trouve à l'intérieur de mon subconscient ! Lorsque soudain une immense douleur s'empare de tout mon être me faisant horriblement mal, mon corps entier devient un martyre. Je souffre, je m'agenouille, prenant ma tête dans mes mains tout en hurlant de douleur, seule, je pleure. Mon crane tambourine d'une façon insupportable, et un son strident se répercute indéfiniment en moi, mes larmes redoublent d'intensité tant la torture est insoutenable! Je souhaite que tout cela cesse, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Pourtant je résiste, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais mon cerveau a sûrement décidé à ma place que ce n'est toujours pas mon heure de mourir et que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant... Alors, en rugissant, je me relève, mes jambes oscillent mais je n'y fais pas attention, me contentant de me redresser, mon regard se tinte d'une curieuse détermination, mon corps me brûle, il bout littéralement, de la vapeur s'en échappe mais une fois de plus cela m'indiffère. Je me limite désormais à sortir de ce trou ! Le feu flambant en moi ne s'est toujours pas éteint, au contraire il s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que j'avance ! Le paysage se brise de plus en plus comme s'il se fissurait pour me laisser voir ce que je souhaite, puis une étrange lumière recouvre mon corps, si étincelante et aveuglante ! Une explosion retentit eu même instant où cette "transformation" prend fin.

* * *

Mes sens reviennent peu à peu, j'entends, je sens, je touche et en ouvrant difficilement mes yeux je vois, je suis toujours allongée, enfoncée à plusieurs mètres dans le sol, je suis (encore une fois) en vie. Je parais changée, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais quelque chose est différent en moi, je semble plus forte physiquement et mentalement ! Alors je me redresse, je veux vérifier quelque chose, je sors donc du trou en grimpant pour ensuite me diriger vers un grand arbre. Là, je sers mon poing en fronçant mes sourcils, je le charge de toute ma "puissance" et l'enfonce dans l'arbre.

...

...

...

HAAAAAAAA ça fait super mal au poignet ! En plus l'arbre n'a rien ! C'est des conneries rien n'a changé ! FAIT CHIER !

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Il faut que je retrouve le grincheux mais je ne sais pas où il est ... Cette journée est vraiment vraiment épuisante !  
Je marche, encore et encore, mon chemin ne s'arrête pas, pourquoi le grincheux est toujours là quand je ne veux pas de lui mais jamais présent lorsque je le cherche ?! C'est une fatalité ! La foret se fait de plus en plus sombre (déjà que je n'y voyais pas grand chose alors maintenant) et d'étranges bruits se font entendre, ça ne me rassure pas trop !  
Des fleurs, des buissons des arbres, ha ?! Encore des buissons, encore et encore je commence sérieusement à en avoir mare serai-ce possible de voir autre chose ?! HAAAAAAAAA mais l'arbre vient de bouger ?! J'ai pas rêvé ?! C'est beaucoup trop bizarre pour moi.

Du mouvement, tout droit à dix mètres, un animal d'environs trois mètres de haut. Comment je sais ça moi ? Pourtant c'est bien réel, la bête se tient maintenant en face de moi et ses dimensions paraissent être comme je l'avais "prédis" ce qui n'est absolument pas rassurant. C'est une panthère noire, des cicatrices lui barrant son corps musclé, de la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule ... Magnifique ! Elle aussi en a après moi puisqu'elle grogne, menaçante, mais je ne contrôle plus vraiment mes gestes, je sens que je peux la battre (ce qui est totalement improbable) alors je m'élance dans sa direction, poing serré, le feu étincelant en moi s'est rallumé et prise d'un élan de courage mélangé à un peu de stupidité et d'insouciance, je cogne de toutes mes forces la tête de la créature, qui suite à la brutalité du choc tombe en poussant un cris de douleur. Elle gît sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant tel un torrent de sa blessure au crane, la pauvre bête n'en a plus pour longtemps ... ET C'EST MOI QUI VIENS DE FAIRE CA ?!

* * *

Alors, il était comment ?! Dites le moi en commentaire !

Je vous aime et vous fais de grooooooos bisous baveux sur vos genoux !

la légende raconte que si tu mets une review Ace viendra en personne cuisiner chez toi ... Après je dis ça je dis rien ... Mais ça serait con de laisser passer ça ...


	4. P'tit démon

SALUT! Je sais je sais je suis en retard (enfin je crois ?) et j'ai une excuse donc on arrête de me jeter des pommes de terre, STOP !

Alors, que je vous explique. Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai oublié mon ordi (oui c'est un peu de ma faute x)) de plus, j'ai déménagé donc ... C'était un peu compliqué ! Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'on s'en fout ! Car le chapitre est là ! Et vous allez me trucider parce que ... JE VOUS LE DIRAIS PAS ! POUR LE SAVOIR FAUT LIRE ! (là vous pensez il s'est passé quelque chose de tragique mais pas vraiment enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus !)

Merci à **, Aldryann, Aurore Heart, Denshitoakuma, FireBird539, Mini Plumes, Miss Devil, Naoli** et **Plop59** de me suivre !

Bien, passons aux réponses des reviews ! D'ailleurs ça me fait super plaisir donc MERCI !

 **JeTapeL'Incruste:** MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas ce que tu écris est français (mais est-ce que ce que j'écris est français ?!)  
Alors ce pari, parions si tu veux mais en effet je suis sûre de gagner car ... Nan je te le dirais pas x) oui je suis diabolique x)  
Ne t'inquiète pas Ace arrive bon pas maintenant mais il est en route (lui aussi il est retard) doit y avoir des bouchons sur grand line ... ;)  
A la prochaine Captain Obvious ! :3

 **Plop59:** Salut toi ;) ! MERCI !J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres. Mon perso t'a fait rire ? C'est cool j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à la rendre attachante ! Je suis heureuse que mon humour vachement étrange t'ai fait t'égosiller tel une otarie !  
Comment ça Ace va tout manger ?! Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS son genre voyons, pour qui le prends-tu ? ;)  
A bientôt car oui on va se revoir (s'il te plait!) :3

 **FireBird539:** YO ! Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien continuer cette histoire ! Quand est-ce qu'elle va rencontrer l'équipage ? Et bien dans un ou deux chapitres ... Et oui c'est pour bientôt ! Au plaisir de te revoir x)

Avant de vous laissez lire ce fabuleux chapitre (sauf si vous vous en foutez des mots d'auteur et que vous ne lisez pas ce genre de message dans ce cas là ... Vous ne lisez sûrement pas ce que j'écris en ce moment même ... BREF) J'écris une histoire sur L'attaque des titans, un OCxLevi plus précisément donc si vous aimez ... Allez lire! (Oui je me fais ma propre PUB x)) Voila ! On se retrouve en bas ! Surtout que j'aurais une question à vous poser ...

 **Gut zu lesen**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant environ cinq mois que j'ai atterri sur cette étrange île, depuis l'attaque de la panthère noire ma "force" ne s'est pas réveillée et savoir que je possède cette puissance en moi sans savoir la maîtriser m'effraie un peu mais m'excite autant, étrange sentiment qu'est le partage de peur et d'euphorie ... Le grincheux m'a vite retrouvé, j'étais d'ailleurs complètement paralysée, je me suis évanouie pendant qu'il me transportait sur son dos jusqu'à un genre de repère. Toutes les aventures que j'ai vécus durant mon second jour sur l'île m'avaient vite épuisées, il est vrai que je ne suis pas la personne la plus adéquate pour des courses-poursuites sur une île remplie de bêtes féroces, pour sauter dans le vide et manquer de mourir au moins trois fois dans la même journée, non ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi ! Voyez-vous je suis plutôt le genre de fille qui reste dans son lit afin de lire, de regarder des films ou des séries et bien évidemment des animés tout en se goinfrant de chocolat ou autres friandises pas très bonnes pour la perte de poids !  
Lorsque je me suis réveillée, c'est à dire un jour plus tard, l'éléphant était déjà parti, à croire qu'il ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. Je me suis évidemment mise à sa recherche car pour survivre sur cette terre le grincheux était la seule personne dont j'avais un temps sois peu connaissance, capable de m'aider ... Seulement cette expédition à travers la jungle parmi les animaux, ne m'a apporté que du malheur: d'innombrables blessures, des pertes de connaissance et autres choses vraiment pas faites pour mon organisme. Et mon but premier dans tout cela ? Introuvable ! De plus, bien que les créatures présentent ici soient extrêmement dangereuses, elles ne sont pas les seules à m'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues. En effet mes doutes se sont confirmés à l'instant même où j'ai aperçu une plante bouger d'une façon bien singulière de sorte à former comme un barrage. Cet endroit va me rendre dingue: des animaux de toutes les couleurs et aux dimensions rocambolesques, des plantes qui se mouvent par leur propre volonté !  
Première proposition suite aux phénomènes étranges qui m'arrivent: je suis folle.  
Proposition numéro deux: je rêve.  
Proposition numéro trois: je suis morte.  
Et la dernière proposition qui est sans doute la plus absurde d'entre toutes: j'ai atterrie dans un autre monde.

Suite à ces différentes expériences peu agréables j'ai vite réalisé que sur cette terre je n'étais qu'un moucheron, un moucheron parmi les grenouilles ou une gazelle entourée de lions. Mais comme tout humain, je ne souhaite pas mourir, et pour cela il faut que je sois plus forte, plus tout. Je ne serais pas le chassé mais le chasseur !  
Mon "entrainement" digne de Saitama à donc débuté; J'ai tout d'abord commencé par trouver un abris, puis je m'y suis installée, cela n'a pas été de tout repos puisque les habitants de la petite grotte n'étaient au départ pas très coopératifs ... La tâche effectuée, je me suis ensuite occupée de trouver de quoi manger, le départ fut compliqué puisque j'étais plutôt pour ne pas dire extrêmement nulle en chasse, mais je m'y suis habituée. Après cela, je me suis attaquée à mon physique: ce n'est pas avec mon corps de lâche que je vais réussir quoique ce soit !  
Mon corps entier y est passé ! Évidemment mon travail n'est pas fini !

Aujourd'hui je pars en repérage, je me suis quelque peu familiarisée avec ce milieu, j'ai des points de repère, et je pense avoir exploré la moitié de la première île, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je cours, je saute, j'observe, j'écoute. J'utilise chacun de mes sens, j'évite les différents obstacles mais je ne suis pas assez rapide: un sanglier me fonce dessus. J'ai peu de chance de pouvoir le battre puisque celui-ci mesure au moins trois mètres et doit peser une tonne. Je vais donc miser sur mes atouts: je suis plus agile et plus intelligente. Il revient à la charge tel un chien enragé, et je l'esquive de justesse, j'ai beau être plus furtive, ce sanglier est une grosse masse à laquelle il est difficile d'échapper ! Il me donne du fil à retordre! Une fois de plus il charge en ma direction, je saute le plus haut possible et réussi à atterrir sur son épaule. Je m'y agrippe de toutes mes forces et parviens à monter sur son dos malgré les rebonds incessant qu'il produit dans l'espoir de me faire tomber. Je vais vomir s'il continu ! J'atteins avec difficultés sa nuque recouverte d'un pelage bleu sale, puis, brandissant ma lance que j'avais fabriqué quelques jours plus tôt afin de mieux me défendre mais qui restait tout de même d'une solidité peu fiable, j'écorche violemment la nuque du sanglier. Son sang s'écoule vivement de sa blessure répugnante pourtant peu profonde. Mon arme, elle, s'est brisée suite à l'impacte et la dureté de la peau de l'animal. Mais le sanglier, costaud, reprend vite du poil de la bête et recommence ses ruades. Surprise du mouvement soudain, je manque de tomber, je m'accroche à ses poiles et attends qu'il se calme.  
Après de longues minutes de torture, secouées par l'étrange rodéo de la bête, celle-ci se stoppe. Pas petit à petit, non elle s'arrête d'un coup, comme si elle avait vu la mort en face. Son souffle, fort et court auparavant, est devenu calme et régulier. Elle semble réfléchir. Puis, soudain, comme si la folie avait repris possession de son corps et la dirigeait tel une marionnette, elle se réanima pour se ruer sur un arbre. Malheureusement pour moi, cette bête est douée d'un cerveau, puisqu'en se cognant contre le tronc du gros arbre, elle m'écrase par la même occasion.

J'ai mal, très mal, mon corps bien trop fragile ne résiste pas au choc, des millier de pics se répandent en moi pareil à des fourmillement, mon dos, ainsi que mes jambes craquent. Un étrange bruit sourd gronde dans ma tête, et le sang se répand dans ma bouche. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu, je me sens partir, l'obscurité et la lumière se mélangent tandis que je tente de rester éveillée. Une véritable bataille s'est déclenchée en moi, je lutte.

Le sanglier s'approche de ma dépouille, il me fixe puis son souffle se fait de plus en plus proche, il est tout près. Je ne discerne plus grand chose, je me sens être soulevée, vais-je rejoindre les anges ? Le paradis semble si proche désormais ... Le ciel, le soleil, le vent puis de la bave. Celle-ci se répand sur mes vêtements en lambeaux. Avant de rejoindre le septième ciel, je vais vivre l'enfer. Ma peau touche une matière visqueuse, la langue de l'animal, je suis dans sa gueule. Cela est répugnant ! Son haleine fétide ajoute une sale ambiance.

Puis je rouvre entièrement les yeux. La réalité me frappe, si je ne fais rien je vais mourir !

Je ne vais pas crever ! Pas ici !

Je ne vais pas mourir bouffée par un sanglier géant !

Une vague de chaleur me traverse, je m'embrase. Mes yeux reprennent cette curieuse tinte indéfinissable liée à un regard atroce. Je ne me contrôle plus. Je suis une poupée manipulée par son démon intérieur, incapable de différencier le bien du mal, mes mouvements d'un naturel inquiétant, se forment à une vitesse fulgurante. Le temps paraît s'être arrêté. Le démon joue, il s'amuse d'un jeu terrifiant. Il sourit. Il rit. Sa poupée est endormie, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne peut rien dire. Il frappe, frappe et prend un malin plaisir à torturer. Le pouvoir de vie et de mort l'amuse beaucoup. Et, lorsque le meurtre atteint la jouissance et que le démon accède à l'orgasme qu'il peut qualifier de divin, il tue.

Le sanglier s'écroule, mort. Son corps est parsemé de bosses et autres blessures profondes. Ses yeux sont livides. Les insectes s'amassent petit à petit autour du cadavre.

Le démon est épuisé, il chute.

La poupée est sauvée, elle se réveille.

Une question lui traverse alors l'esprit:

"Que m'est-il arrivé ?

* * *

Comme on se retrouve ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dîtes moi tout , je meurs d'envie de le savoir !  
Donc, comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai une question à vous poser chers lecteurs.

Choisissez une couleur, n'importe laquelle hormis le blanc, le noir et le marron (tout comme le gris). Je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi, ce serai gâcher la surprise. Donc choisissez la couleur que vous voulez et dîtes le moi en commentaire, je choisirais celle que je préfère ou celle qui revient le plus pour un truc que vous saurez au prochain chapitre ! Participez s'il vous plait, ça me ferai vachement plaisir !

C'est la fin de ce mot d'auteur, on se revoit bientôt mes ami(e)s One Piecien !

(Pour une review, un Trafalgar Law endormi à gagner !)


	5. Pirates

Yo ! Je sais je sais je suis terriblement en retard et je m'excuse ! Mais ça y est c'est les vacances ! OUAIS TROP BIEN VACANCES ! Hum hum, un peu de sérieux voyons ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court mais ... les choses se mettent en place et l'action s'incruste de plus en plus ! Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur mais ça va au pire dites moi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé !  
Que dire de plus ... J'envisage de créer une autre histoire (alors que j'ai toujours pas écris le chapitre 3 de mon autre histoire oui oui) un OCxLuffy car je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez ! Bon ce n'est qu'une simple idée évidemment ;)  
Bref, au fait je suis allée à la Paris manga et c'était ... GENIAL ! Franchement c'est un truc à faire, en plus (je ne sais pas si vous connaissez) mais j'ai pu avoir une photo avec joueur de grenier, et Tai dans voxmakers (ce sont des youtubeurs), je me suis acheté un t-shirt One-punch-man et le gilet de snk ! Voila voila ... Et si on passait aux reviews ?!

 **Plop59:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'étais TROP contente de la lire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Law il a l'air méchant et sadique mais au fond c'est un gentil et mignon petit lapin (mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dis ça un ?! x) ) C'est vrai qu'Annabeth est un aimant à problèmes mais on ne lui en veut pas, ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance des sangliers x) merci d'avoir participé à mon "sondage couleur" ça m'est très utile pour la suite et c'est très très important ! J'espère te revoir bientôt en attendant bonne lecture à toi !

 **14thallen:** (désolé mais ton nom ne veut pas s'écrire) merci à toi pour cette review ! C'est vrai c'est pratique le rouge même quand tu te tâches du coup ça se voit pas ! Bonne idée ! Tu devrais faire des pubs x) une tâche ? Où ça ?! Je ne la vois pas ! C'est normal ! Grâce à mon super sweat rouge Grand Line, je peux manger et me blesser comme un gros dégueulasse personne ne verra la différence ! Merci ! (Je suis peut-être allée trop loin ... x) ) Bref bonne lecture !

 **Aldryanne:** MERCI ! J'ai failli pleurer devant ta review ! Ecrire tout ça ? C'est de la folie mais merci merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre (bien que modeste) sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Maintenant place au roman x) ;  
C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas présenter mon personnage d'un seul coup, sa personnalité se développera au fil de l'histoire je trouve ça mieux, de plus cela permettra de créer un genre de lien comme si on grandissait avec Annabeth (oui oui grandir) ! A vrai dire, le début de cette histoire s'est fait sur un coup de tête, je l'ai écris en un soir et je me suis dis "pourquoi pas" et je l'ai envoyé ... x) Pour l'île, une fois de plus ça s'est fait comme ça, j'avais envie d'une île tropicale pour pouvoir y mettre tous les animaux que je voulais donc je l'ai créé mais je trouve l'idée de faire apparaître le perso sur une île hivernale au début assez originale ! Je voulais aussi créer une île atypique (d'où les animaux multicolores) qui se "mouve" d'elle même en quelque sorte pour démarquer celle-ci d'une île ordinaire où elle aurait tout simplement pu croire être toujours sur sa belle planète. Pour le caractère des animaux c'était un peu voulu en fait je voulais les humaniser comme dans les dessins-animés (sur le moment je n'avais pas vraiment pensé au rapport avec One piece) je pensais surtout à l'age de glace avec Many dans le rôle du "grincheux" et Annabeth dans celui de "Sid" ... OUI SID x) j'aime beaucoup mon perso x) Pour le caractère de notre héroine, comme je l'ai dis plus haut je vais le développer au fur et à mesure car oui les personnalités c'est quelque chose de très complexe ! En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera ni une Mary-sue ni "une sorte de patchwork de tous les défauts possibles" x)car moi même je n'aime pas ça ! Oui Annabeth est quelqu'un qui se prend en main (un peu comme moi) je trouvais ça mieux pour l'histoire mais tu n'as pas encore découvert toutes ses facettes x) ! Tu interprètes bien, d'ailleurs ce caractère est tout à fait là pour donner la dimension comique à mon histoire ! (Sinon on s'ennuierait beaucoup) et là par contre c'est bel et bien en rapport avec One piece x) !  
Pour le démon, toi et moi on se dit tout, oui c'était fait exprès ce changement de point de vue et j'adore écrire comma ça donc forcément j'avais plus de facilitées ! Contente que tu ai apprécié(e) ! Ironique, (puisqu'on se dit tout) je ne suis pas encore au lycée donc ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur (si tu pouvais aussi le dire à ma prof de français ça serait cool x) ) MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA je suis diabolique ! Merci d'avoir participé au sondage ! Contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ! Moi aussi j'espère te revoir toi et tes magnifiques reviews qui font pleurés de joie les gens ! Je crois que j'ai tout dis ... MERCI BONNE LECTURE !

 **Lili:** Merci à toi de ta review ça fait plaisir, Shanks ? Mystère mystère (à vrai dire je n'en sais rien) tu verras x) au plaisir de te revoir !

VOILA ! On se retrouve en bas !

 **Gut** **zu lesen**

* * *

 _"Que m'est-il arrivée ?"_

Le sang recouvre mes mains, mes jambes, tout mon corps. D'où vient-il ? Je ne sais pas. Un arbre étrangement enfoncé, comme si une grosse masse l'avait cogné. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

* * *

Trois ans, trois années se sont écoulées depuis que je suis apparue sur cette île. Désormais je suis une véritable guerrière, les animaux ont finalement fini par m'accepter et la jungle n'a plus aucun secret pour moi! Mon corps est musclé, ma vision plus développée, je suis rapide, souple, et j'ai des réflexes vraiment impressionnants.  
Ma peau, pâle auparavant, est dorée maintenant. Mes cheveux, long et légèrement bruns autrefois, sont court et d'un blond cuivré aujourd'hui. Moi-même je ne me reconnais plus!  
Je me balade, Jasmin accroché à mon bras. Jasmin est mon ami paresseux, il est de loin le plus amusant et actif de tous !  
L'île me semble paisible aujourd'hui, je salue des girafes, discute un peu avec une troupe d'éléphant et m'amuse avec des hippopotames.

Puis un bruit. Un brouhaha inhabituel qui vient briser l'étrange silence de la jungle. Les oiseaux s'envolent, des bêtes se cachent tandis que j'escalade un grand arbre afin de découvrir la source de tout ce raffut. C'est un bateau, ou plutôt une épave, j'entends des gens se lamenter et d'autres hurler de joie. Tout en haut du mât est attaché un genre de drapeau complètement délabré représentant un Jolly roger, un symbole de piraterie ... De piraterie ?! Oulalalalala ! Dans quel monde suis-je tombée?!

Des hommes accostent, je me dirige donc prudemment vers eux, armée de toutes sortes de gadgets, Jasmin protégé par un casque en noix de coco. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'Hommes, c'est un sentiment bizarre qui se répand en moi, un mélange d'angoisse et de bonheur. Je me dissimule derrière les arbres et les observe: ils sont salement amochés, certains hommes ont des membres en moins tandis que d'autres ne sont plus que des cadavres vivants, leur corps vide d'âme à l'apparence de zombie. L'un d'entre eux, qui me semble être le chef, parle à ses matelots d'une voix forte.

"-Mes amis ! Nous avons traversé de dures et longues épreuves, les batailles furent rudes et la météo peu clémente ces derniers temps. Mais le seigneur nous a amené ici ! Sur cette île remplie de fruits et d'animaux ! Un nouveau départ va pouvoir commencer ! Nous trouverons le One piece, et bientôt le monde nous appartiendra ! Ils nous respecteront tous ! La terre entière tremblera en entendant notre nom !

-HOOUURRAA ! Crièrent les pirates.

-Nous allons former différents groupes afin de se réapprovisionner et de reconstruire le navire. Jony va s'en occuper. Les gars, dit-il en désignant un groupe de personne, on y va !"

Le One piece ? Le One piece ... Le One piece ?! Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ! Je rêve, il n'y a aucun doute ! Le monde de One piece ne peut exister ! Malgré le fait que je me sois réveillée un matin sur une terre inconnue sans aucune raison valable, peuplée d'animaux bizarroïdes ...

Finalement, atterrir dans l'univers de One piece à un peu, un tout petit peu, un tout petit petit peu de sens.

Et ils partent explorer la forêt. Je les suis discrètement tout en observant tous leurs faits et gestes. Évidemment je connais ce labyrinthe par cœur, leurs pas se font un peu au hasard comme moi auparavant. Mais le cris d'un des hommes attire notre attention, celui-ci est complètement terrorisé ! Face à lui se dresse un gigantesque serpent mutant. Il est énorme et noir, ses gros yeux perçants et jaunes le fixent tandis que sa langue séparée au bout en deux morceaux siffle. Cet homme va mourir, il n'y a aucun doute. Les autres gars hurlent d'effroi alors que le capitaine fait place d'un sang-froid incroyable. Ils brandissent leurs armes, prêts à se battre pour la survie de leur camarade. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, j'ai peur. On ne peut plus rien pour ce gars.  
Les épées s'abattent, les balles fusent pourtant le reptile n'a pas une égratignure. Sa peau est aussi dure que le diamant. Les hommes, affolés et terrifiés fuient, laissant leur nakama derrière eux. Lui n'en a plus pour bien longtemps. Il hurle de toutes ses forces, à s'en déchirer la mâchoire, appelle à l'aide, pleure, son visage affiche une expression de désespoir total et son corps tremble tellement. Son être entier est terrorisé.  
Le serpent approche vivement, ouvre en grand sa gueule et le gobe.  
Il est mort. Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger ? Mon corps semble paralysé. J'ai soudainement froid, je grelotte, cette situation est épouvantable ! Un homme est mort devant moi et je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver ! J'aurais dû l'aider ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis lamentable.  
Le monstre disparaît tandis que le calme revient.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à suivre et aider ces pirates, sûrement un manque d'une quelconque conversation avec des êtres humains, car maintenant je les aide à rebâtir leur gros navire. Je les guide à travers la forêt, leur donne de quoi manger ...  
Les membres de cet équipage sont tous plus différents les uns que les autres, la plupart veulent en finir, les grandes et magnifiques abysses de l'océan les appelant. D'autres au contraire souhaitent rejoindre leur famille le plus rapidement possible et mettre un terme à leur vie de pirate. Mais quelques uns, vouant une profonde admiration pour leur capitaine ou visant bien plus qu'une simple vie de pirate désirent continuer de chevaucher les mers à la recherche de ce trésor légendaire.  
Les plus joyeux me racontent de drôles d'histoires assez farfelues et cela me fait passer le temps agréablement, pourtant je sens un regard vicieux sur moi et qui ne cesse de m'observer, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos !

Le travail avance plutôt rapidement, les semaines passent et le bateau prend forme, bientôt les pirates pourront de nouveau parcourir les mers m'emmenant avec eux, car oui le capitaine, afin de me remercier pour mon aide, m'invite à bord de son navire rafistolé ! Je bouillonne d'impatience d'aller en mer. Si je suis bel et bien dans le monde de One piece la marine et les pirates vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ce monde n'est pas prêt à me voir débarquer, mais j'arrive en force ! Et je vais bouleverser la Terre entière !  
Préparez-vous !  
Car ... J'ARRIVE !

* * *

Chapitre FINI dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! Il y a même de l'action c'est pas génial ça ?! Le prochain chapitre promet ! D'ailleurs je m'y mets de ce pas !  
Le "sondage" est toujours d'actualité mais c'est la dernière occasion d'y participer donc n'hésites pas ! Et en prime cette fois ci Shanks viendra te chanter une berceuse ... Comment ça je mens ?! Bah il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier, c'est de laisser une review !

(GO!)


	6. Changements

Yo ! :)

J'ai pas l'impression d'être très en retard ... Si ? Enfin, le chapitre est là ! HOOLALALALA je ne vais pas vous spoiler mais ... Les choses avancent à la vitesse supérieure maintenant ... Enfin vous lirez et pour cette discussion on se retrouve en bas !

BREF ! Que dire que dire ? MERCI OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ! On a atteint les 1213 vues ! VOUS ÊTES FOUS ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Donc merci pour vos SUUUPEEER commentaires, merci aux followers, aux lecteurs fantômes (même si tu ne te manifestes pas je t'aime quand même ne suis-je pas génialissime ?) à ceux qui me suivent merci merci merci ! (Ca fait beaucoup de merci mais c'est normal je suis trop émue !)

Et si on passait aux réponses aux reviews ? Allé ! C'est parti !

Inconnu16: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

aldryann: salut salut toi ! (je sens que la réponse à cette review va être plus grande que le chapitre mais pas grave x) ) pas grave si les prochaines ne sont pas aussi longues, un simple petit mot ça fait plaiz x) Moi aussi je jouais à ce jeu quand j'étais plus petite (mais plus personne ne veut y jouer avec moi maintenant OOUUUIINNN) reprenons notre sérieux (mais oui mais oui) merci merci oui mon inspiration vient d'un peu partout, et tu vas penser que je m'acharne mais Jasmin a été crée grace à Flash dans Zootopia ... Contente qu'il te plaise d'ailleurs (bon il apparait pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais il sera plus présent dans les prochains) je t'avoue qu'au départ il était pas censé exister parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait déjà trop de FF avec des animaux de compagnies badass et tout... Et puis il m'est apparu un soir et je me suis dit BINGO ! Un paresseux ! C'est mignon les paresseux ! Et puis ça change des tigres et autres loups ... Jasmin n'est certes pas ultra fort sa mère mais il est cool et aura une place importante dans l'histoire (je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais elle sera importante) bref. Ouais elle évolue notre Annabeth ! C'est plus vraiment la petite babtou fragile de l'époque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver de pire ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Pleins de choses affreuses ! (Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) ) Enfait et c'est environ à partir de la que je me suis foirée (mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre enfin je crois ...) halala qu'ai-je fait ... Enfait Annabeth ne croit pas vraiment être entrée dans le monde de One Piece elle se dit juste que vu tout ce qu'il lui est arrivée, bah plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre (mais oui mais oui x) ) Bien vu j'ai voulu montrer que malgré sa force elle reste un être humain avec des sentiments. Alors, la rencontre avec les pirates et ma transition de merde (je t'avoue que je m'en suis rendue compte après avoir posté le chapitre ...) je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer cette erreur mais sache que je l'ai prise en compte et que je me suis rattrapée dans ce chapitre (j'espère d'ailleurs que ça te plaira moi j'ai kiffé écrire ce chapitre). Pour être honnête je voulais faire avancer les choses plus rapidement. J'aime bien tes différentes hypothèses mais je me suis juste ratée ^ ^'  
J'espère moi aussi que tout va bien dans ta vie ! Moi ça va j'écris en ce moment d'une façon un peu clichée: une tisane + gâteaux + musique mais on s'en balek' :) Mes projets avancent (notamment le OCxLuffy que j'écris avec un style différent mais qui me plaît énormément j'ai hâte de le poster ...) Voili voilou ! A très vite ! Et MERCI !

Myrialuna: HO MERCI A TOI ! HA cette fameuse question du "quand elle rencontre l'équipage" et bien ... (rien que pour toi et ceux qui lisent cette réponse) au prochain chapitre :) MEEERRCCIII ! Hâte de te revoir !

Bon je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps (même si personne ne lit ce que j'écris là maintenant) on se revoit en bas j'ai des trucs importants à vous dire :)

Gut zu lesen

* * *

« Pourquoi t'as pleins de taches oranges sur tout ton corps ? C'est pas dangereux au moins ?

Le gars qui vient de me poser cette jolie question, c'est Calogrenant, mais tout le monde l'appelle Cynon (drôle et étrange surnom). Cynon n'est pas beau, il est assez dégarni sur le haut du crane, a des petits yeux marrons et une grosse barbe tout aussi foncée. J'apprécie discuter avec lui, il est plus sociable que ses camarades bien qu'il soit tout de même timide. Il est fidèle à son capitaine alors que celui-ci le méprise. Quant à la réponse à sa question, je n'en sais rien. Depuis quelques mois, petit à petit, des sortes de taches orangées se sont incrustées dans ma peau. Certaines sont énormes, comme celle que j'ai sur le bras droit et qui le recouvre presque entièrement, tandis que d'autres sont plus discrètes, par exemple sur ma cuisse droite. Celle-ci est parsemée de petits points orangés. Ou encore de tailles moyennes comme celle qui enveloppe mon œil droit. Je m'y suis habituée, bien que la première fois cela m'ai dégouté, si bien que j'essayai de me les arracher avec mes ongles ou en frottant de toutes mes forces ma peau quitte à en saigner ! Puis je les ai accepté et me suis rendue-compte que, finalement grâce à elles j'étais un membre à part entière de la jungle, ma seconde famille.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Elles sont apparues comme par magie et n'ont pas disparu depuis … Elles ne m'ont jamais causé de problème donc je ne pense pas que ça soit nocif.

\- Ok, dis-moi Annabeth, c'est pas trop dur de rester seule et sans rien dans une jungle sans savoir s'il y a ne serai-ce qu'une once de vie ailleurs ?

\- Au début, c'était difficile. J'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de ne pas connaître le monde alentour. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas seule … J'ai des amis, des « parents », des « frères et sœurs » car même s'ils ne sont pas de la même espèce que moi, on se comprend et je les aime beaucoup.

\- Ce sont quand même des animaux …

\- Et alors ?! Ca pose un problème ?! M'écriai-je.

\- Graou, ajouta Jasmin

Cynon se crispa suite à mon énervement. Je me calmai, puis il reprit, toujours un peu craintif :

\- Non, non. Aucun problème.

\- Désolée. Fis-je.

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Bedwyr.

Bedwyr est quelqu'un de très courageux et loyal. Plutôt grand, il possède des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent à la mâchoire, de très jolis yeux bleus glacés. Contrairement à Cynon, Bedwyr est plus froid et surtout plus intelligent. Il analyse tout ! Si bien que lors de notre première rencontre, il n'a fait que me fixer et me suivre partout où j'allais afin d'en savoir plus sur moi. Oui, dans notre langage de « jeune » comme l'appelaient mes parents, Bedwyr serait un stalker, un stalker sexy certes mais un stalker quand même.

\- Ho rien ! On parlait de mes taches. Lui répondis-je.

\- Je sais. Dit-il.

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS DEMANDE ?! Nous nous exclamons avec Cynon.

Au loin j'entends l'équipage se foutre de notre gueule. C'est beau la solidarité !

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à foutre ?! Rouspétai-je.

Une nouvelle vague de fou rire prend les pirates tandis que je les ignore. Ils ne sont pas possibles ! Il y a quelques semaines encore on aurait dit des morts-vivants et aujourd'hui ils sont aussi fougueux que des renards !

\- Comment tu vas ?

Une voix enfantine, un ton innocent, nul doute, c'est Arthur. Un petit garçon d'environ douze ans, à la tignasse blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il semble fragile et juvénile mais sous ce corps d'enfant, se cache un véritable esprit de guerrier et de roi. Ce petit ira loin, c'est sûr mais son capitaine n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir …

\- Salut toi ! Ca va, même si cet équipage de malheur va me rendre folle !

\- Tu ne l'es pas déjà Annabeth ? Me lance un gars.

\- Retiens-moi ou je vais commettre un meurtre ! Je fais à Arthur tandis qu'il s'affole. Arthur, c'est une blague.

\- Ha oui, désolé. Dit-il tout penaud.

Je réprime un rire et cette immense envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour me re-concentrer sur la conversation. En effet Lance s'est joins à nous. Ha que dire de lui ! Il est parfait ! Il est capable de chasser, jouer de la musique, se battre et de conserver une noblesse d'esprit impressionnante, bien qu'il soit très naïf ! Il est jeune, grand avec des cheveux marrons qui lui couvrent les épaules et des yeux verts, mamamiiiiiaaaa ! Malheureusement son cœur est déjà pris … Oui c'est une tragédie.

\- Que se passe t-il ici ?

Voici Percy, un peu plus vieux avec des cheveux grisonnants et des rides, il est très courageux. Et de ce que j'ai pu observer, vachement généreux. Je m'entends bien avec lui, il est sage et de bon conseil, agréable à écouter. Quoique légèrement pervers …

\- On se moque d'Annabeth, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Propose Lance, un sourire narquois peint sur la face.

\- La ferme toi, ou je t'étripe ! Le menaçai-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- A L'AIDE ELLE VEUT ME TUER ! Hurla Lance.

Je me mis alors à le courser pendant qu'il beuglait des « au secours aidez-moi » ou des « HHAAA elle est complètement tarée ! » à qui voulait l'entendre. C'est qu'il va vite le bougre ! Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il tourne à droite, vire à gauche, se cache derrière un tonneau et je fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. J'attrape un seau d'eau qui traine dans le coin (le destin a voulu qu'il soit sur ma route), tourne autour du tonneau en faisant mine de ne pas le voir (je suis très douée) et d'un coup vide l'intégralité du récipient glacé sur lui. Je suis machiavélique !

\- ANNABETH ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Hurle t-il complètement trempé.

Moi qui était morte de rire tout comme le reste de l'équipage, j'ai soudainement peur pour mes fesses…

« Le One Piece ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi, ha c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas connaître… Je vais donc te raconter la motivation de nous pirates, et les mystères de ce monde.

\- Je suis toute ouï !

\- Bien, alors commençons … »

Cette nuit, je ne dors pas, je n'y arrive pas, c'est pourtant simple mais ce que Percy et les autres m'ont conté m'a … chamboulé. Alors ce monde existe vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant absolument pas possible d'un point de vue scientifique. Je n'y crois pas, c'est une énorme blague, je vais me réveiller et tout redeviendra comme avant. Il le faut, enfin … je crois.

Pourquoi j'hésite ?  
Pourquoi suis-je le cobaye de cette terrible expérience ?  
Pourquoi je souris ?  
Mais surtout, pourquoi je pleure ? Ouais, je transpire des yeux et ça coule sur mon visage.

La lune n'est pas pleine mais elle éclaire un peu ma marche et mes pensées. Glaciale, elle m'offre pourtant du réconfort, ainsi je la contemple. Le feu crépite, les grands loups hurlent, le monde nocturne s'éveille. La lumière blanche scintille sur l'océan que je fixe. L'instant est calme et beau.  
Je fredonne un air qui se perd dans le vent, l'herbe ondule, les douces vagues se fracassent contre la falaise. Je frissonne.  
Partir ? Rester ? Je suis allée un peu vite en besogne, le jour du départ approche à grands pas et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Après tout ce sont des pirates (si ce qu'ils me racontent est vrai), des êtres sans scrupules et sanguinaires, des monstres puants qui ne respectent rien ni personne.  
J'ai peur d'eux parfois. Un geste trop brusque, une remarque salace, un regard de travers et je me crispe les yeux fuyants.  
Trop heureuse de pouvoir parler à des gens de mon espèce, je me suis précipitée dans la gueule du loup. Leur rencontre est à la fois un malheur, celui de devoir faire un choix et de revivre une terreur, et une chance, celle de la découverte du monde de mes rêves.  
Mais lorsque j'aperçois le sourire d'ange d'Arthur, ou que j'entends les taquineries de Lance, tous mes préjugés et mes peurs s'évanouissent pour finalement laisser place à un sentiment de bonheur dans mon cœur.

Avancer, c'est ce que je dois faire. Je suis forte désormais. Jasmin, toujours agrippé à une partie de mon corps, me sourit doucement l'air de dire, quoique tu fasses, je te suivrai. J'hoche la tête. Mon regard retourne vers la mer. Ma décision est confirmée. Demain je ne serai plus sur cette île. Alors, pour un dernier au revoir, je m'aventure dans cette jungle familière qui m'a accueilli pendant ces quelques années, et pars pour une dernière escapade nocturne à travers les grands arbres qui ont su me protéger.

Les « au revoir » c'est toujours compliqué. Les dernières phrases que l'on va prononcer avant notre départ sont décisives et je dois avouer ne pas être très douée dans ce domaine, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation auparavant. Mise à part aujourd'hui. Ma gorge est curieusement nouée et mes mains tremblent légèrement. Ma famille entière est regroupée autour de moi (car le stress n'est sûrement pas assez fort à leur goût). Je me racle la gorge puisque c'est ce que font les gens en général avant de longs discours, si je me souviens bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire alors autant y aller au feeling :

« Grincheux, tu m'en as fais baver jusqu'au bout, je ricane histoire de déstresser et poursuis. Mais je t'adore quand même parce que je sais qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour supporter un phénomène comme moi. T'es un genre de père en fait et merci, même si je sais que tu le regrettes souvent. Je reviendrai, sois-en sûr ! Et lorsque tu me reverras, j'aurai changé, je serai plus forte et nous pourrons nous affronter de nouveau ! Je gagnerai cette fois évidemment !  
Les amis, je vous aime un truc de malade ! Je veillerai sur cette île même loin d'ici. Notre amitié restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur. Jasmin m'accompagne dans ce périple, je prendrai soin de lui et de moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils inclinent tous doucement la tête et je fais de même.

\- Vous voyez ces marques, je fais en pointant mes tâches du doigt, elles nous relient pour l'éternité.»

Mes ouistitis préférés sautent dans mes bras pour une accolade larmoyante, des embrassades se font et des larmes sont versées. Une profonde tristesse s'empare de moi et je me sépare d'eux à contre cœur suite à l'appelle lointain d'Arthur.

Je rassemble mes affaires et repars vers la plage en direction du capitaine. Celui-ci me regarde, un sourire mauvais collé au visage:

\- T'es prêtes. Tonne-il plus sur le ton de l'affirmation.

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Je monte à bord du navire, Jasmin dans mon dos et observe mon île pour la dernière fois avant un long moment.  
L'équipage s'agite autour de moi, il crie dans tous les sens. Les ordres sont donnés : « levez les voiles, détachez le bateau » et les vagues nous emportent de plus en plus loin du rivage tandis que je salut le point noir qu'est devenue ma terre natale.

Les vents se sont déchainés à plusieurs reprises, l'ardeur des vagues m'a souvent effrayé et j'ai bien failli passer par-dessus bord des dizaines de fois. Monstres-marins, tourbillons, l'océan est vraiment terrifiant ! Ces immenses bêtes sont très coriaces et les voir pour de vrai et non en livre est impressionnant.  
Mais le seigneur a eu pitié de nous et nous voila donc presque arrivé à destination. Je suis épuisée, ma tête cogne contre la rambarde du navire et je gémis. Je ne sais pas où l'on va mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous arrivons dans deux jours après des mois de navigation.

« Fatiguée ?

\- Lance, tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Je soupire tandis qu'il s'installe à mes côtés.

\- Faut dormir la nuit. Dit-il blasé en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne m'habitue pas à la vie sur un bateau ! Je réplique en lui tapant la main.

Il se masse le dos de sa main et reprend :

\- Ça viendra tu verras.

Pas très convaincue, je lui demande :

\- Hm… Dis, on va où comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis que matelot après tout !

Outrée, je riposte :

\- Et alors ? Vous devriez tous le savoir, même moi, c'est pas un secret une destination !

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça sur ce navire, tout est en fonction de ton rang auprès du capitaine…

Je le fixe un cours instant

\- C'est stupide.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es joins à lui ?

\- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas petite curieuse. »

Il me donne une pichenette sur le bout du nez ce qui me fait grincer des dents, idiot.

« TERRE EN VUE ! S'écrit la vigie.

\- Terre en vue capitaine. Répète le second de l'équipage.

\- Parfait, combien de temps avant d'atteindre l'île ? Demande le capitaine.

\- Cinq heures capitaine.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Naum.

\- Evidemment, je vais préparer le matériel.

L'homme, grand et baraqué, rentre dans les bâtiments tandis que le capitaine s'adresse à un gars :

\- Alceo !

Le petit brun, à l'accent italien très prononcé répond en se dirigeant vers son supérieur :

\- Si capitaine ?

\- L'heure approche, dis à l'équipage de se préparer.

\- Bene capitaine. »

Il réveille ses hommes qui baillaient aux corneilles et une organisation folle se créée sur le navire.

Quatre heures.

Trois heures.

Deux heures.

Une heure.

L'île était à présent un peu visible à l'œil nu, mais de toute manière le capitaine connaissait déjà son nom. En effet, la destination était choisie depuis le début puisqu'il avait en sa disposition un eternal pose conduisant à « saboady » l'archipel menant au nouveau monde, une étape cruciale pour tous pirates. Mais pour Annabeth, cela s'annoncera plutôt comme un grand changement dans sa vie, une nouvelle page de son histoire tragique. L'archipel des destins était là, face à elle, et l'aventure allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Enfin, si la chance était de son côté.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Pour ceux qui ont compris l'immense référence je vous dis bravo (même si c'est pas compliqué à comprendre) Vous avez vu ? Ca avance ! Elle quitte son île et arrive à Sabaody ! Ca sent l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à plein nez vous ne trouvez pas ? ;)

Choses importantes: on a atteint les 1213 vues (encore merci) voulez-vous que je fasse un truc spécial pour l'occasion ? Genre un OS de votre choix, relever un défi d'écriture du genre une histoire d'amour entre Zoro et la chèvre de Sengoku ? Si l'idée vous plaît je le ferai avec plaisir ! Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Ha et les votes de couleurs sont finis ! Je crois que c'est tout ...

Shanks et moi on adore les reviews, il m'a même dit que si vous en postez une il ira vous faire un gros câlin avec son seul bras et boira avec vous du saké ! Alors ? C'est pas tentant ? (Je ne suis aucunement responsable si vous êtes bourré biensûr ;) )


	7. Humain

Un, deux, un, deux, test micro. Humhum, heu yo ? JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DE CETTE SI LONGUE ABSENCE ! *pleure des larmes de désespoir* *remarque que dans désespoir y a "poire"* *rigole seule dans un coin en se cachant pour pas recevoir des tomates*  
Ouais bon on a compris je suis un peu pas en avance, mais bon en même je vous ai dit que j'avais pas de dates de publication donc en fait je suis pas en retard puisque j'ai pas de planning, comment ça cette excuse n'est pas valide ?!  
Sinon ça va depuis l'année dernière ? *remarque que la fiction à maintenant 1 an* WAOW C'EST SI VIEUX QUE CA ?! Ouais bref j'ai pas écrit pendant tout ce temps parce que j'ai fait une pause dans One Piece et donc dans les ff, oui vous avez bien entendu j'ai arrêté One Piece pendant un certain temps et non je ne suis pas folle, j'ai juste fait une overdose ça arrive même aux meilleurs (oui j'en fait parti, oui je suis modeste).

Bref ce chapitre fait 3181 mots pour vous donner une petite idée du truc. Je vous préviens tout de suite (même si personne ne lit les notes d'auteurs je le dis parce que j'aime me parler à moi même) c'est soit un de mes meilleurs chapitres, soit le pire de tous. Il est sombre genre il te rend dépressif et tout tu vois et très contradictoire, mais les sentiments humains ne sont-ils pas eux-mêmes contradictoires ? Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, je me suis bien creusée la tête à la limite de me l'arracher donc ouais il a été dur à écrire c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vos avis. Pas mal de chansons m'ont inspiré comme Sick boy de _The_ _Chainsmokers._ Et des livres aussi comme Si c'est un homme de _Primo Levi_ ou l'écrivain _Boris Vian_ voilà je voulais juste le dire.

PLACE AUX REVIEW MÊME SI LES AUTEURS SE SOUVIENNENT MÊME PLUS CE QU'ILS ONT ÉCRIT MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE PARCE QUE COMME JE SUIS GÉNIALE JE VAIS LES RÉÉCRIRE !

 **Astagram :** _Super chapitre, j'ai hâte la suite!_  
 _Continu comme çà!_  
La suite est là ! Pas avec de l'avance certes mais elle est là ! Je continue je n'abandonne pas ! MAIS QUELLE MAGNIFIQUE TRANSITION AVEC LA REVIEW SUIVANTE TU ES INCROYABLE ANA !

 **FireBird539 :** _Dommage que la fic soit abandonné  
_ Je t'ai déjà répondu en PM mais je le redis CE N'EST PAS FINI ! VOUS ALLEZ ENCORE ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI ! TA REVIEW M'A MOTIVE POUR ÉCRIRE ET ME BOUGER LE CUL JE T'AIME !

 **Camille D Tornwood :** _Super. L'idée est intéressante et je me demande bien comment vont arriver les pirates de Barbe Blanche. En bref je suis super impatiente de lire le prochain chapitre.  
_ Quel nom ultra stylé de pseudo ! J'adore ! Mais, mais lis ce chapitre et peut-être que tu sauras ;) HAHA J'ESPERE NE PAS T'AVOIR TROP FAIT PATIENTER ! *se rappelle du temps de publication* Ha, ouais, merde.

 **Liona29 :** _Quand allons nous rencontrer l'équipage de Barbe Blance?  
_ hé bien je suis tentée de te dire lis moi ce chapitre ma petite lionne et peut-être que tu sauras ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire !

 **Ha et juste un truc, j'ai reçus pas mal de review durant ces 6 chapitres dans lesquels on me demandait tout le temps quand est-ce que les pirates de barbe blanche allaient arriver. Mon histoire c'est pas que du barbe blanche les gens, alors certes c'est indiqué dans mon résumé, mais avant tout y a quand même marqué OC. C'est une histoire, les choses doivent se mettre en place, j'essaie de vous écrire quelque chose d'un peu différent, donc faut procéder par étapes. J'aimerai créer une atmosphère, un univers avant tout. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, oui c'est tout de même principalement un OCxACExWHITEBEARDS PIRATES, mais voila quoi ! Je me casse le cul à écrire des chapitres de découverte du OC, du monde dans lequel elle est. Si ces chapitres sont là, si des mots sont placés à tels endroits, il y a une raison. Donc je vous prierai d'y faire plus attention, cordialement l'auteur qui passait son petit coup de gueule.**

J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas :)

 **Disclaimer des familles :** ONE PIECE C'EST PAS A MOI, OUAIS C'EST TRISTE JE SAIS, COMMENT CA TANT MIEUX ?! Cette œuvre merveilleusement incroyable appartient à Eiichiro Oda, notre maître à tous. VIVE KATAKURI.

 **Gut zu lesen** (putain ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas dit, je me sens revivre!)

* * *

Lorsque mes deux pieds bronzés et veineux se posèrent avec souplesse sur le sol vert de l'Archipel Sabaody, mon équilibre en fut quelque peu perturbé. Je fis plusieurs tours avec mes bras en les agitant comme des moulins avant de me stabiliser. Mon esprit embrumé face à cette agitation chassa les nuages de ma tête et me fit reprendre raison. Devant moi s'étalait l'imposant paysage bulleux des Sabaody. L'équipage était lui aussi descendu et effectuait la même chorégraphie chaotique que moi précédemment. Je pus lire sur un des immenses arbres aux rayures bleues le numéro vingt trois. Soudain, je sentis une petite main s'agripper à la mienne et je reconnus Arthur. Celui-ci me tira aussitôt en avant et je compris en un coup d'œil que l'équipage était déjà en route. J'actionnais mes jambes sans plus de cérémonie et me dirigeais tranquillement vers le reste du groupe, Arthur toujours à mes côtés. Ils étaient heureux, les expressions joyeuses sur leur visage en étaient la preuve. Cependant quelques faces y faisaient exception, plus particulièrement celle de Bedwyr qui conservait une impassibilité et un sérieux impressionnant. Ses fils d'or se soulevaient délicatement derrière lui et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial qui renfermaient tous les secrets du monde s'agitaient, surveillant prudemment les environs. Selon moi, cette concentration et cette circonspection étaient simplement une manière de cacher le fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas s'amuser. Ce que, contrairement à lui, je savais faire avec brio. Un sourire de plus vint s'incruster au tableau des hommes heureux et d'un trottinement sportif je lui attrapais le bras. Arthur était parti en avant avec Cynon et je fermais la marche accompagnée de mon cher ami Bedwyr. Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude et il se décida enfin à m'adresser un regard.

" Bedwyr mon ami, qu'essaies-tu de trouver en fixant chaque recoin de cette île ? Si c'est la perfection, sache qu'elle se situe juste à côté de toi. Que tu en as de la chance mon ami ! Il leva les yeux au ciel ce qui ne fit malheureusement qu'agrandir mon sourire.

\- Je surveille les alentours pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre par des ennemis. Claire, net et précis je vous présente les trois adjectifs qualificatifs de Bedwyr aussi appelé le stalker. Mes sourcils se froncèrent mais ma bonne humeur ne disparut pas pour autant.

\- J'avais remarqué. Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air. Et, juste pour que tu saches, les seuls ennemis présents sur cette zone sont aussi dangereux que des œufs. Ce qui, en tout cas dans mon langage, signifie inoffensif.

J'avais moi aussi fait mon rapide repérage des êtres présents sur le terrain et en avais conclue qu'il n'y avait, pour le moment, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bedwyr me répondit par un hochement de tête et glissa son regard dans le dos du garçon en face de nous, que je reconnu comme étant Félix. Un châtain au teint pâle et aux manières amusantes, tout le contraire de Bedwyr en résumé.

\- Bah alors ? Il leva son sourcil droit et le dressa fièrement sur son front. Ce qui m'impressionna parce que je ne savais pas lever un sourcil sur deux. Ce qui est pourtant un de mes plus grands rêves, après celui de réussir à bouger mes oreilles.

\- Quoi ?

Je baissais légèrement la tête et mutais mon sourire en un rictus espiègle.

\- T'as le cœur qui fait boumboum pour le p'tit Félix ?

Je pense que ma question l'a légèrement prise au dépourvu puisqu'il (attention) afficha une mine surprise.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

L'impassibilité reprit possession de son corps mais je pus néanmoins apercevoir de légères, très légères, rougeurs sur ses joues blanches.

\- C'est évident que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle. C'est pas comme si tu le fixais en permanence, que tu rougissais en le voyant et que ... Arrête de le mater quand je te parle ça devient gênant.

Cette fois-ci il détourna le regard et se mit à me fixer.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'expressions sur le visage de Bedwyr en si peu de temps, on peut donc proclamer cet évènement comme étant incroyablement miraculeux.

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires Anna.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais ! Appelle moi désormais _Docteur Love_ la seule et unique impératrice de l'amour, la représentante même de la _Love Attitude._ Et en tant que déesse du love, je te conseille d'aller lui parler.

Ses orbes bleues glacées se reposèrent sur le jeune homme en face de nous. Sa démarche enjouée et enfantine attirait l'attention du Roméo sans s'en rendre compte. Finalement, Bedwyr accéléra sa marche pour se poster à côté du brun sans un regard pour ma personne. Moi qui venais pourtant de l'aider ! Enfin bref, Docteur Love n'a pas besoin de la reconnaissance de ses patients pour être heureuse et fière car Docteur Love est aussi synonyme de modestie. Me retrouvant seule avec Jasmin accroché à mon dos, je me décidais, moi aussi, à me bouger les fesses pour rejoindre mes camarades. J'étais maintenant en tête de file et discutais joyeusement avec Cynon. Le vent me chatouillait tranquillement, mes cellules bronzaient au soleil et la vie chantait dans mes oreilles. L'air était bourré de joie et ce réservoir de bonheur gonflait de plus en plus. Et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la bulle explosa. La pollution du malheur remplaça la gaité du moment et ces évènements se répercutèrent sur moi. C'est alors qu'un bombardement pris pour cible mon crane et que la brillance du soleil fut remplacée par l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

Assis à une table d'un bar et mangeant tout ce qui me passait sous la main, j'écoutais mes nakamas discuter. On riait joyeusement et buvions à s'en faire péter le bide. C'était cool, c'était libre, c'était la vie de pirate.

\- Com'dant ?

Un de mes hommes me tira de mes pensées au combien poétiques et, sans pour autant m'arrêter de manger, je lui adressais un regard.

\- hm ?

\- J'tendu des rumeurs assez intéressantes en m' baladant d'la ville et j' pense q'ça pourrait vous intéresser, pareil pour Père.

Il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui était rarement mon cas. Mes nakamas s'étaient arrêtés de s'empiffrer et nous attendions tous désormais les explications de notre compagnon.

\- Apparemment un équipage d'pirates aurait débarqué. Mais c'pas tout ! Parmi eux y'aurait une fille 'vec des tâches oranges partout sur l'corps !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il déblatérait ses informations, les faces des mes camarades pâlissaient sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Une orange sur pattes c'est si impressionnant que ça ?

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis Sam ? T'as pas trop bu ? S'exclama Jack.

\- 'bsolument pas ! J'suis même allé vérifié. Elle existe pour de vrai !

Les regards de mes nakamas se firent sérieux et insistants. Une étrange tension s'était installée dans la pièce. Et je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui se passait. Maudite culture générale.

\- Et donc, elle a quoi l'orange sur pattes ?

Une fois de plus je passais pour l'inculte de service auprès de mes hommes qui, sous le coup de la surprise, tombèrent tous par terre.

\- Commandant ! Vous êtes si ignorant que ça ? S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

J'avoue ne pas être une lumière mais de la à m'engueuler parce que je ne connais pas une fille à la peau orange, c'est un peu exagéré non ? D'ailleurs est-ce que ça se mange ...?

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais on dit qu'il existait autrefois un peuple avec une peau colorée et qui possédait une force phénoménale. Si bien que même le gouvernement mondial en avait peur !

\- Donc si cette fille fait partie de ce clan ...

\- J'ai compris, j'appelle père.

* * *

Des milliers d'insectes en tout genre s'amusaient dans mon cerveau. Ça grouillait la dedans. Leur fête extrêmement bruyante me donnait un mal de crane insupportable. Faire la fête oui, dans mon cerveau non. Je me cognais la tête à l'aide de ma main dans l'espoir d'en faire tomber quelques uns par mes orifices auditifs. Ce qui ne marcha visiblement pas, puisqu'au contraire le mal s'intensifia. Une odeur d'urine me tira de mes pensées insectériennes, odeur répugnante d'ailleurs, mélangée avec l'alléchante senteur du sang. Cocktail très désagréable qui m'obligeait à ne respirer que par la bouche (ce qui est embêtant lorsqu'on mange mais comme je ne mange pas le problème est réglé ). Passé cet épisode olfactif, je remarquais enfin que je n'étais pas là où j'étais sensée être. Le sol était pierre, l'air transpiration et le paysage abomination. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être une cellule, parmi des dizaines de personnes. Nos gardes étaient de gros barreaux et des hommes accompagnés de leurs armes. Je pouvais très certainement défoncer ces barres mais j'étais enchaînée, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce d'ailleurs. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'énorme collier en métal qui nous emprisonnait le cou. J'avais peur de comprendre. L'endroit était effroyablement similaire aux prisons de la salle de vente aux esclaves. Et si mes prédictions étaient bonnes, alors j'étais littéralement dans la merde, dans la bouse, dans les abysses des tréfonds du cul d'un géant constipé. Donc le collier pas touche, j'ai pas envie que ma cervelle se transforme en feu d'artifice.  
Sortir, il faut sortir. Ou être sauvée aussi, c'est bien d'être sauvée, on ne fait pas d'efforts. Bedwyr, Cynon, Lance, Arthur et les autres vont venir me chercher. Ils vont me sortir de là. Et quand on sort, on n'est plus à l'intérieur. Et Jasmin aussi va m'aider, il n'est pas là mais il va venir, ils vont tous arriver bientôt.

 _C'est quand bientôt ?_

Mon corps se plaisait à vibrer dans tous les sens et mon diaphragme s'éclatait à s'étirer au tempo de cents étirements par secondes. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule qui était en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Je tournais la tête vers un grand monsieur aux yeux tout bleus.

"Hey, calme-toi mademoiselle.

Près, trop près, sa main, son visage, son haleine, ses yeux. Tout était trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son corps vieux et sale à côté de moi. Sa transpiration, sa puanteur, ses bactéries. Son regard aussi, et ses cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa tête, eux aussi en avaient marre de son odeur. Ne me regarde pas. Ne m'adresse pas la parole. Je n'existe pas. Et de toute façon je vais partir. Oui je vais partir et on ne se reverra plus. Alors dégage. Tu vas attirer l'attention sur moi et j'aurai des problèmes. Je vais inquiéter mes amis si je suis blessée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toi qui passes dernière aujourd'hui. T'es la "surprise finale" si tu veux.

Non. Non, je ne suis pas une surprise finale. Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas une propriété. Ne me juge pas, ne me range pas dans la même case que toi. Tu es corrompu, ta maladie, je la sens s'incruster et se proliférer dans mes veines. Elle me transforme. Mes yeux, mon nez, ma bouche, mes mains, mon ventre, mes jambes, mes pieds. Tout se noircit, disparaît et se remplace par un voile obscur et misérable. Tic tac tic tac, mes amis ne sont pas là. Tic tac tic tac, ils ne me sauveront pas. Tic tac tic tac je suis coincée là. Tic tac tic tac et personne ne m'en sortira ...

\- Laisse cette garce, tu vois bien qu'elle perd la boule.

La femme transparente et rouge, tapie comme un rat au fond de la pièce m'adressait un regard méprisant. Sa voix, aussi mélodique qu'un crissement d'ongle sur un tableau noir, détruisait tous les insectes qui croupissaient dans mes oreilles.

\- T'as vu d'où elle vient ? Ces gens là, c'est pire que des grenades. On devrait la tuer au lieu de la vendre.

Plusieurs acclamations transpercèrent l'air. Les corps se réveillaient et approuvaient les revendications de la reine des rats. Je ne suis pas comme eux, mais j'y ressemble, _je suppose._ Mes émotions, mes sentiments, tout était ressorti. Ma haine, ma peur, mon dégout, ma part d'ombre. Mon humanité en sois. Je suis humaine, je suis un Homme, je ne l'oublie pas. Humaine et pas objet. _Reprends toi, ne sombre pas. Tu t'en sortiras, tu t'en sors toujours. Et sans l'aide de personne.  
_

\- Quoi qu'une salope de cette race mérite bien d''être traitée comme la chienne qu'elle est !

Le rat poussait des gémissements dans son coin. Ses gosses acquiesçaient, se dressant fièrement sur leurs papattes rugueuses et moches.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une légende !

Le vieil homme répugnant s'était éloigné de moi. Avait alors débuté un débat bruyant dont je ne comprenais ni le sens, ni l'utilité.

\- Et alors ! Les monstres comme elle, ça porte malheur ! Si on est tous des esclaves c'est de sa faute !"

Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis humaine. La seule créature indésirable dans cette pièce n'est autre que cette langue de vipère. Le vieux monsieur n'avait pas répliqué, il était trop âgé pour ça. Trop âgé pour être ici en y réfléchissant bien. Pas qu'il y est une loi dans le code du bon marchand d'esclave qui interdise la vente des personnes âgées, mais d'un point de vue économique et pratique, la capture d'être humain de moins de soixante ans semble plus avantageuse. Toujours est-il que le débat ne s'effectuait plus que dans un sens unique, ce qui annulait en sois le terme de débat, et qu'un garde a débarqué dans notre cellule. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, ni particulièrement musclé, mais le révolver accroché à sa ceinture et la grosse massue agrippée à son dos étaient deux facteurs suffisamment convainquant pour anéantir toutes tentatives de rébellion. Il attrapa le gros rat par le bras et le traîna hors de la cellule. C'était son tour.  
Après quelques minutes, on entendit des exclamations. Une voix s'élevait. De la musique s'échappait des murs. Puis le calme revint. Un autre garde apparu face à nous, enleva un habitant et s'en alla avec. Mais il revint, encore et encore. Et lorsqu'il ne resta que ma respiration, que mon battement de cœur, que mon corps, je sus alors que personne ne viendrait me chercher. Car finalement je n'avais personne ici. Tous mes amis, ils venaient de mon monde, de ma Terre, de mon univers. Pas d'ici, aucun d'entre eux n'était là. Seule. Une larme, un reniflement et deux pieds. C'était mon tour. Alors je relevais la tête et me levais. Oui, c'était mon tour.

Le claquement de mes pas contre le sol dur m'assommait progressivement. Cependant le chemin était court et je pus très rapidement voir les gros rideaux rouges qui me séparaient de la scène. Un rouge très laid d'ailleurs, aux reflets boueux et sanglants. La musique était assourdissante de ce côté de la scène, si bien que les insectes étaient revenus terminer leur petite fête. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu. Me détendre, ne plus penser à rien. Un repos libérateur en fait.

"Mesdames et messieurs, merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour la fin de ce spectacle ! Le bien que je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui, vous ne le trouverez nul-part ailleurs. Alors n'attendons pas plus. Voici une survivante du peuple maudit, Annabeth la Moxie !

Le rideau s'est levé, emportant avec lui ma liberté. Les portes des Enfers se sont alors ouvertes, bruyantes, pullulantes. De grosses larves me fixaient perversement. Et, pour ajouter un coup de marteau sur le petit clou orangé, une voix criarde s'éleva dans l'air souillé :

\- SOIXANTE DIX MILLIONS !

Un silence s'est alors installé, lourd et sentencieux. Puis un grondement de plus en plus fort s'empara de l'espace. Une agitation soudaine prit les monstres et des cris fusèrent dans tous les coins.

\- QUATRE VINGT MILLIONS !

\- QUATRE VINGT CINQ !

\- QUATRE VINGT DIX !

Les prix montaient et montaient. Ces horreurs se crachaient dessus, s'esclaffaient pour me posséder. La question de qui est l'Homme, qui est la bête se posait alors. Moi, pleine de rêves et d'ambitions. Aux désirs de liberté et d'amusement. Aux envies dévastatrices de connaissances. Aux sentiments parfois contradictoires mais bien présents. Mais considérée comme une chose. Un truc étrange et mauvais, d'une infériorité certaine. Eux : abominables, sans scrupule, stupides, _inhumains._ L'Homme est sentimental, l'Homme aide, l'Homme aime, l'Homme réfléchit. Ce n'est pas un monstre, bien que parfois il s'en rapproche. L'esclavagisme ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. La situation me parut d'un coup ironique. Moi inférieure et pourtant tellement plus, eux supérieurs mais pourtant tellement moins. Des paroles de chansons me vinrent alors à l'esprit. Je relevais mon visage fièrement, sondant la populace qui hurlait à mes pieds. Un léger rire fila d'entre mes lèvres, _tellement plus._ Et tandis que le commentateur vociférait des mots insensés, je me mis étrangement à fredonner.

 _"Un jour on gagne un jour on perd,  
mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre._

\- QUATRE VINGT QUINZE !

 _On ne pourra jamais m'abattre,  
mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre_

 _-_ QUATRE VINGT SEIZE !

 _Il faut que je m'échappe,  
_ _et que jamais on ne me rattrape_

\- CENT MILLIONS !

 _Je le sais j'y arriverai,  
on ne m'emprisonnera jamais_

\- CENT CINQ !

 _Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas,  
_ _je suis libre et sans loi_

\- CENT SEPT !

 _Jamais je le sais jamais je n'abandonnerai non,  
je suis comme la lumière je suis fière et libre comme l'air_

\- CENT VINGT !

 _Seul maître de mes frontières,  
jamais je le sais jamais je n'abandonnerai non_

Le silence revint alors, pesant et coupable. Le présentateur saisit son micro et hurla ces mots fatals et dangereux, qui s'abattirent sur moi dans un effet de bombe dévastatrice :

\- ADJUGE POUR SAINT MORDEOS AU PRIX DE CENT VINGT MILLIONS DE BERRYS ! FÉLICITATION VOUS POSSÉDEZ DÉSORMAIS CETTE MAGNIFIQUE MOXIE !

Et, dans un murmure aux allures douces et posées, je prononçais ces quelques mots d'une voix tremblante de colère à peine dissimulée, la rage au ventre et les yeux brûlants de détermination :

 _Je défendrai ma vie. "_

* * *

Et ouais, déjà la fin ! Alors, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Hâte d'avoir vos avis ! (en ce moment j'ai un débat interne avec moi-même pour me décider de quand je vais poster ce chapitre). Alors ouais c'était pas tout rose mais voilà. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, elle se fait assommer, d'où le soudain "obscurité de la nuit". Je trouve ce chapitre poétique :)

Dans ce chapitre, je place des paroles d'une chanson déjà existante. C'est "Je défendrai ma vie" de Bryan Adams tiré du film Spirit l'étalon des plaines, qui est un de mes disneys préféré en passant. Je trouvais les paroles parfaitement adaptées à la situation d'Annabeth. La chanson ne m'appartient donc pas.

Petite phrase influenceuse : Si tu mets une review cette fois-ci, Dracule Mihawk fera l'amour aux arbres de chez toi, et à toi aussi si tu veux. Tu pourras l'emmener à Truffaut il en sera ravis ! Quelle belle activité de couple ! (je ne suis évidemment pas responsable de la destruction de ta maison via l'utilisation exagérée d'un sabre de trois mètres)(oui c'était une référence aux tutos one piece)(oui je lis cette histoire déjantée)(oui c'est de la pub pour cette histoire)(oui je me doute que vous connaissez déjà)(oui il y a beaucoup trop de parenthèses dans cette note de fin)(ok j'arrête)

(c'était la dernière) *Dans désespoir y a "poire"*


	8. Décapitation

Moi etre en retard ? Pas du tooouuuut !

Hey tout le monde ! C'est moi je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) ouais nan je me tais. Ce chapitre est plutôt court et m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire pourtant je l'avais démarré juste après avoir terminé l'ancien, mais bon. Donc il a été compliqué mais j'en suis plutôt contente ! MERCI POUR TOUTES CES VUES JE NE LES MÉRITE PAAAAAAS !

Chapitre qui bouge pas mal et assez violent je pense, bref. Je pense que désormais je répondrais aux reviews directement parce que si j'attends la sortie d'un chapitre cela prendra un temps fou !

Je suis de plus en plus en train de me dire que Annabeth irait mieux en couple avec Marco qu'avec Ace ... Dites moi votre avis en commentaire, je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre maintenant ! J'espère que votre rentrée et vos vacances se sont bien passées (personnellement le lycee avait perdu mon dossier donc j'étais même pas inscrite!) VOILA JE VOUS AIME ET ON SE VOIT EN BAS !

 ** _Gut zu lesen_**

* * *

La pupille de ses yeux, d'un feu incroyable, était comparable à un incendie majestueux, lequel semblait étouffer l'adversité. Mais dans ce regard qui dévorait les âmes de l'intérieur, je pouvais néanmoins apercevoir, cachée au plus profond de ses prunelles, une tristesse fabuleuse et dévastatrice qui aurait pu briser d'un battement de cil la carapace métallique du plus cruel des hommes.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que la transformation avait eu lieu, et le nombre d'opposants avait considérablement diminué, littéralement étranglés par la seule force de sa conviction.  
Une fois de plus, il était revenu. Pour la protéger ou pour l'anéantir, là était la question. Elle dansait dangereusement mais maîtrisait-t-elle réellement ses mouvements ?  
Ils étaient effrayés. Le sang explosait, la salle s'en vêtait. Ils hurlaient, l'horreur traversant leurs yeux. Parce que ce qu'ils avaient face à eux n'était pas humain, ou du moins la seule humanité qui en échappait n'était que de surface. Petite poupée il fait mal tu sais ? Mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et lui se délectait de cette scène, _encore une fois_.

C'était un véritable massacre. Des têtes volaient, suivies du reste des corps. Les petits porcs hurlaient, ce qui était inutile puisqu'il avait visiblement décidé de tous les exterminer, méthode radicale. Cependant, perché en haut de la salle, un groupe d'hommes s'amusait du spectacle improvisé. Improbable n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant ils semblaient plus intéressés qu'effrayés.  
Une fois que la salle fut complètement dératisée, il s'arrêta. Une seule perle de sueur traversa son front pour venir s'écraser sur le béton, comme pour marquer la fin de ce carnage. En se tournant, il trouva les hommes du haut nonchalamment posés sur le mur du fond. Ses sourcils se fâchèrent. Mais ce n'étaient pas des rats, alors il attendit.  
Un homme se détacha du clan et s'avança tranquillement. Descendant les marches une par une au rythme des secondes.  
Et le temps passait, tandis que le sang séchait, que les oiseaux criaient et qu'il s'impatientait. Il semblait alors que deux lions rôdaient dans la salle, tournoyant, se jaugeant, s'affrontant mentalement. L'homme savait que le moindre geste brusque provoquerait un affrontement. Mais il possédait lui aussi ce même regard, provocateur et déterminé. Deux yeux où se reflétaient le rouge, le orange et une pointe de bleu glacial. Leur thorax rugissait, cependant la tête réfléchissait.

"Joli spectacle, je suppose que c'était la seule démonstration.  
Une voix au fond roque mais au ton sympathique s'éleva. Il ne répondit pas, en était-il seulement capable ?  
\- Je m'appelle Ace ...  
Le dit Ace semblait mener une conversation à sens unique, le groupe toujours en retrait tandis qu'il gardait cinq mètres de distance de sécurité.  
\- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater ! C'est quoi ton nom ?  
Le silence semblait l'amuser. Ace était face à un mur (mais celui-ci n'avait pas peur, au contraire).  
\- Orange, maudite et muette, la belle affaire !  
Le petit démon ricanait, Ace était visiblement une source de divertissement, à espérer que celle-ci ne s'épuise pas trop vite ou les murs ne pourraient plus jamais avoir la frousse.  
\- Je t'explique rapido la situation, moi devoir kidnapper toi, comprendo ?  
Désormais je peux vous dire qu'il s'amusait énormément, son être riait si fort qu'un faible son s'échappa de sa gueule. Lui ? Le kidnapper ? MDR, NEVER.  
\- Qui ne dit mot consent, je vais prendre ça pour un oui du coup. C'est bon les gars vous pouvez aller la chercher. "

Le bémol étant qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se faire chiper comme un vulgaire saucisson, il était attendu qu'il se défende un minimum (parce qu'effectivement couper des têtes de centaines de personnes fatigue un tantinet). Il venait de s'extirper d'un esclavagisme certain, ce n'était pas pour se jeter dans un second ! Il voulut sauter afin d'assommer le premier homme qui arrivait mais Ace fut plus rapide et lui fracassa le crâne à l'aide d'un poing enflammé.  
Il s'écroula. Son corps pénétrant la surface. L'écho se propageant. Il suffisait d'un coup brûlant à la tête pour mettre fin à son cauchemar.  
" T'y es allé un peu fort quand même là Ace. Un gros monsieur se plaignit.  
\- Mais nan, c'était rien, allé j'ai la dalle moi ! Plus vite on sera rentrés plus vite on pourra manger !  
\- Ouais mais elle saigne ... Rétorqua un autre bonhomme avec une longue barbe.  
\- La faim guérit les marins ! S'écria Ace tout sourire.  
\- Nan mais tu t'es trompé c'est pas ça l'expression ! C'est : " La faim nourrit les marins". "Un petit homme expliqua.

Une ombre imposante se dressa alors derrière eux.

" Premièrement vous êtes les deux plus gros abrutis que j'ai jamais vu ! Secondement l'expression correct est : "la FIN justifie les moyens", et troisièmement, ELLE SE VIDE DE SON SANG LA BOUFFE C'EST PAS LA PRIORITÉ !"

Trois bosses apparurent alors sur la tête des deux garçons, elles poussèrent aussi vite que des champignons. La fine équipe se dirigea prestement vers la sortie du bâtiment, évitant les cadavres au passage. Les murs pouvaient enfin respirer calmement. Ils devaient se dépêcher, la marine n'allait pas tarder à débarquer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Et bien qu'ils aient le niveau de tous les affronter, elle les gênait et le cœur n'y était pas. L'herbe défilait sous leurs pieds, le soleil se couchait pour de bon, on pouvait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit tandis que la lune déjà présente haut dans le ciel surveillait l'avancée du groupe. Les archipels se suivaient, les constructions se confondaient. Le chemin se déroulait et les pirates couraient.

Ce n'était plus elle. C'était froid, c'était sombre. Ça l'empêchait d'agir, de réfléchir. Comme si de la glace avait engourdi son cerveau. Ses pensées étaient emprisonnées, inaccessibles. Un monstre. La femme du cachot avait raison, elle était inhumaine. Sa peau bronzée semblait rouillée par le sang. Beaucoup de sang. Ça brouillait ses méninges, court-circuitait son esprit. Assassin. Bête. Psychopathe. Trop de mots qui tentaient de briser sa glace pour lui faire voir la réalité en face. Quelque chose s'était passé et c'était mauvais. Mais peut-être le méritait-elle après tout. Elle venait de tuer, de littéralement décapiter des têtes de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et bien qu'ils aient pu être affreux dans leur cœur elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas sensée être une criminelle, juste une fille de vingt cinq ans perdue dans un monde trop grand et trop compliqué pour elle. Parce que les muscles ne suffisaient pas, il fallait la force de l'esprit pour réussir à tenir debout, de la détermination et du courage.  
Mais la elle n'en avait plus. Un virus s'était incrusté dans ses neurones et avait tout fait péter.  
Seule. Elle se sentait vraiment très seule. On l'avait abandonné, vendue. Oui la femme avait raison, elle était un monstre, un horrible monstre mangeur de sang dont les amis avaient profité pour se faire du pognon. Même son compagnon de route Jasmin l'avait laissé. Et lorsque votre animal de compagnie qui fait aussi office de meilleur ami vous abandonne c'est que vous craignez vraiment beaucoup.  
 _Les pirates ça craint. La vie est une pute._ Elle avait mal au crâne et une envie de vomir de l'eau encore un peu froide. _La confiance ça pue. Les gens sont pourris._ Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et elle se sentait ballottée. _Je suis pourrie et mérite qu'on me coupe la tête._ Une éclaircit, la neige fondait, la chose était partie laissant derrière des pensées amères et des actes abjectes.

Ce qui craint quand on se fait kidnapper, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où on va, avec qui et dans quel but. En général la personne qui commet ces actes est méchante et n'est pas pleine de bonnes intentions. Mais à vrai dire, à ce moment là cela m'importait peu, emmenez moi le plus loin possible au contraire.

Jolie nuit noire, j'avais ouvert les yeux tandis que l'homme qui me portait m'agitait dans tous les sens. J'avais envie de vomir mais, et surtout, de dormir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, fermer la porte sur l'événement qui venait de se dérouler. J'en avais besoin plus que tout au monde. Tout comme ma famille, elle me manquait, mes amis, le grincheux, mon monde, ma vie. Moi.

Retrouver tout ça.

Alors je fermais les yeux, une seconde fois. Et je me laissais emporter vers mon destin, n'empêche j'avais faim.

* * *

VOILAAAAAAAA un nouveau chapitre de fini, court certes mais Y A ACE QUOI ENFIN !

'Hate de lire vos réactions (svp écrivez en ça prend pas trop de temps) ! Je vous adore vous êtes géniaux, si vous avez des suggestions je serai ravie de les entendre et je vous laisse à dans un an (mdr nan quand même pas si?)

(je pense publier cette fanfiction sur wattpadd mais chuis pas sûre pareil dites moi)

ha et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu j'ai réécrit le prologue...

MERCI AUX NOUVEAUS FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, COMMENTATEURS JE VOUS SURKIFF !

1,489 mots :)


End file.
